Incarnation of Destruction
by Big Guv
Summary: The Next Episode after Help Me Beast Boy. A new evil lurks junk city and the Titans head out to take care of who they believe to be Slade, but they have a surprise ahead of them as everything isn't what it seems to be.
1. Prologue 1 & 2

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Prologue 1:** **Introduction of Evil**

With Terra Back with the Teen Titans, and peace once again rejoiced through the world from Slade's evil plots. Everything thing was back to normal. Though only small time crooks lurked throughout the city. Most of the Titans time, they train and wonder when and where will Slade or Brother Blood strike next, and believed that they were the only two most dominate forces they have ever faced. But didn't know about who lurked the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. Showing the Titans his type of destruction. No one knows his name, but soon will.

**Prologue 2:** **Already?**

Beast boy: "AWW COME ON! YOUR CHEATING!"

Cyborg: "I DON'T NEED TO CHEAT TO BEAT YOU!"

Cyborg and Beast boy sat in the living quarters of the tower as they played their favorite racing game for their Game-station called Total Control. With Cyborg's car in front of Beast boy's, Beast Boy continued to get more and more frustrated as Cyborg started to pull away.

Cyborg: "You can't pass me! You can't pass me! Hey, you pass me!"

Beast boy: "YES!"

Finally reaching the finish line, Beast boy won the race as he jumped up off the couch and landed on the floor and did a dance swinging his arms from his left, to his right.

Beast boy: "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man! Bo Ya!"

Cyborg: "HEY!"

Cyborg jumped from the couch and quickly darted to Beast boy's position, looking down at him as Beast boy stopped dancing and looked at Cyborg with a nervous look on his face.

Beast boy: "Uh... Hahaha!"

Cyborg: "Bo ya... is... my... line."

Just as Beast boy started laughing and wondering where to run, the distress alarm sounded throughout the tower as the lights began to flash red and blue. Both Cyborg and Beast boy herd someone running through the hallway towards them and they both turned their heads, looking and a blonde hair girl.

Terra: "Huff Huff Huff."

Beast boy rushed over to Terra as he saw a frightened look on her face as she began to stutter.

Beast boy: "Terra, what's wrong.

Terra: "It's... it's... it's... It's..."

With a shadow slowly entered through the hall Beast boy saw that it was Raven in her blue robe with her hoodie on.

Raven: "It's Slade."

Beast boy: "What?"

Cyborg: "No way, he wouldn't strike this soon. It's only been a month since last time. He must want something badly this time."

Raven: "I don't know, but the radar is showing that he's fighting someone."

Cyborg: "What? He need to go help who ever it is. Where's Robin and Star?"

Raven: "The second Robin saw that it was Slade, he rushed out, Starfire pursued right after him."

Beast Boy: "WELL LETS GO!"

As three of them raced through the hallway, one stood where she was until someone came back for her.

Beast boy: Terra?"

Terra: "Beast boy... I'm..."

Beast boy: "Don't worry, I'm not going to let Slade do anything to you. I promise. So lets go kick some butt okay?"

Terra: "R... Right."

Beast Boy darted out of the living quarters with Terra not to far behind. As the aced through the tower, they caught up with Cyborg and Raven down where the vehicles were.

Cyborg: "Alright you two lets go!"

Beast Boy: "Alright, I'm getting on the morph bike. Huh? What's this?"

As Beast boy hopped on his money green morph bike, he saw a new command on the control panel.

Beast Boy: "Fly mode? WAY...COOL?"

Cyborg: "Yeah so don't break it, I worked hard on these bike. So if you break it, your butt is mine."

Beast Boy: "I'll be careful."

Cyborg: "Want a ride Raven?"

Raven: "Raven, I'd rather fly."

Cyborg: "I thought you'd say that."

As both Cyborg and Beast Boy started up their engines, Raven took to the air as Terra jumped on the back of Beast boy's bike. Beast boy pushed the fly command button and watched as a wing on each side of the bike came out right underneath his feet.

Beast Boy: "Awesome!"

Cyborg did the same and his wings came out from underneath his feet as well.

Cyborg: "Alright you two lets catch up wit Raven.

Cyborg pushed on the gas and instantly flew out of the tower, into the sky. Watching in amazement for a minute, Beast boy then press down hard on his gas peddle with excitement rushing through his blood.

Beast Boy: "ALRIGHT LETS GO! WOW!"

Terra: "AHHH BEAST BOY! SLOW DOWN!"

From pressing on the gas pedal to hard, Beast Boy's bike took off faster then a speeding bullet. As he slowly pressed on the breaks, he was already in the sky next to Raven and Cyborg.

Beast Boy: "...Woo. That... Was... So... Cool. HA HA! AGAIN!"

Terra: "NO!"

Terra closed her eyes and tightly pressed her body up against Beast boys back as she tightened her grip around Beast Boy.

Raven: "Cyborg, now do you see why I'd rather fly?"

**END OF PROLOGUES 1 & 2**

-I hope you all enjoyed this prologue.. Well, these prologues.

Who is Slade fighting? And for what reason?

Will Beast boy kill himself and Terra on the

morph bikes? (lol) Only one way to find out.

Be ready for Chapter 1 to come soon.

Until then, have fun and stay safe.-


	2. Chapter 1: Rematch?

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 1: Rematch?**

Starfire: "Robin!"

Robin: "SHH. Quiet Starfire."

As Starfire tippy toed her way over to Robin's position, Robin was on his knees seeking a peak at the fight that was taking place on an open field. Before he could see either Slade, or the other person fighting, an explosion accrued causing smoke and dirt to create a smoke cloud around the field.

Robin: "It looks like who ever Slade's fight, is going to be a problem for him."

Robin and Starfire listened to the sounds that were coming from inside the smoke cloud as the herd more explosions and swords clashing over and over again.

Starfire: "Shouldn't we assist him?"

Robin: "I don't know. It seems like a trap to lure us in if you ask me."

For one of the few times, Robin tried to stay calm and think before he acted with Slade, but it was barley working. Continuously clutching his fist, Robin was willing and ready to rushed down the he hill and take on Slade.

Robin: (Is it a trap? If not who is he fighting? If it is a trap, then who is down their with him?)

Robin tried to focus and think of who Slade would go after, but couldn't come up with anyone. Explosions finally stopped going of and the smoke cloud in the air begun to vanish as the sound of swords clashing were now silent. Hearing footsteps behind them, Robin and Starfire turned around with their guard up, but was glad to see that it was Cyborg and the others.

Cyborg: "Hey Robin, since when you go sneaking up on Slade. Your usually

careless when he's around."

Robin: "It's a trap, I just know it."

Cyborg: "No wonder your not down their fighting him, your paranoid."

Robin: "I'm not paranoid Cyborg, it's just that..."

Beast boy walked past Robin, Star, and Cyborg and went next to the boulder where Robin once stood not to long ago. As he looked down, he then took four steps back bumping into Robin.

Beast Boy: "Oh no. I'm... I'm ready to go now please."

Terra: "Beast boy?"

Robin: "Beast boy, what's wrong?"

As Robin walked back over to where he stood earlier, he looked down and saw someone not too much older than him, in a long white jacket going all the way down to his ankles, a black bandanna around his head with the back of it hiding in his long black hair that almost reached reached the bottom of the jacket, and black k-1 street fighter gloves.

Robin: "It's... It's that guy Ken!"

As Robin was paused where he stood, he let his eyes search the field and saw that Slade was barely making it to his feet. Robin then put his eyes back on Ken as he then saw three of Ken's shuruken cards invading where he stood, striking the hill and exploding, causing all the Titans to fall from the top of the hill, to the open battlefield next to Slade. As the Titans finally got to their feet, Robin stood face to face with his enemy, Slade.

Robin: "What is going on here, Slade!"

Slade: "What does it looks like Robin."

Robin: Looks like your getting your butt kicked if you ask me.

Slade: "Well I didn't, your the one who asked the question."

Robin: "SHUT UP! AHH!"

As Robin and Slade argued, Ken tossed three of his cards next to them and made them explode, making Slade and Robin fall separate ways. As Robin landed next to the rest of the Titans, Cyborg stepped forward as he commanded the rest of the standing Titans.

Cyborg: "TITANS GO!"

Terra, Starfire, and Raven charged at Ken Chrono with Cyborg not to far behind. Beast boy stood still as he remembered what happened the last time him and Ken fought.

Beast boy: "Ah what I'm worrying for, I can take him now. I got the rest of the Titans here with me, I don't have nothing to worry about."

Cyborg: "AHH!"

Cyborg quickly few back toward the hill where they all stood ontop and risen back from the ground.

Beast boy: (Okay, I was wrong we can't beat him.)

Cyborg: "YO BB! WE CAN USE YOUR HELP OUT THERE!"

Beast boy: "B..b.b.. But your going good by yourself."

Cyborg: "Quit being scared and help up out! WOOO HEY! OW!"

As Cyborg quickly vanished from Beast boy's sights from a jump kick by Ken, Ken now stood face to face with Beast boy.

Ken Chrono: "...You ready for your rematch?"

Beast boy: "Oh no. I'm dead."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_-So, how was that? for a short chapter? Will Slade help the Titans?_

_Will Ken destroy everyone? Will it be a free for all?_

_Or will Beast Boy and Ken have their one on one rematch?_

_Stay tuned to find out. Until then, Have fun and stay safe.-_


	3. Chapter 2: Brutality

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 2: Brutality**

Robin: "Ahh!"

Landing punch for punch on each other's jaw, Robin and Slade both jumped pack four feet apart ready to attack again.

Robin: "So I'm guessing that you tried to make Ken another one of your students, but it didn't work huh?"

Slade: "More like he came and attacked me out of the blue."

Robin: "What are you trying to pull Slade?"

Slade: "I think you should be asking Ken that question."

Robin: "What?"

As Robin took a glance behind him, he saw Ken fighting the Cyborg and the others with the advantage on his side. As he watched for a moment, he listened as the man he hated most say something to him.

Slade: "This time his boss wants me to do him a favor, like he did for me."

Robin: "Huh? WHAT'S THE FAVOR?"

As Robin turned his head to look back at Slade, Slade was already gone out of sight.

Robin: "What does Ken has planed?"

Beast boy: "AAHHHH! OW!"

As Robin quickly turned around and jumped out of the way, Beast boy landed on the ground next to him.

Beast boy: "DUDE! Were getting are butts toasted out there, a little help would be NICE!"

Robin: "Right, and I have a few questions to ask him."

Beast boy: "What?"

As Beast boy watched, Robin quickly rushed his way over towards Ken and went for a jump kick. Not even looking towards Robin, Ken ducked Robin attack and made Robin kick Raven in the stomach, threw a card at Terra causing it to explode in front of her, then grabbed Cyborg's robotic arm and tossed him into Starfire making them fall to the ground, with Robin as the only titans with some fight left in him.

Robin: "Raven!"

As Robin had his attention on Raven, Ken saw that she was past out and Robin's guard was down. Not waiting for Robin to turn his attention on him, Ken threw one of his into the ground, making Robin realize that he was still their. As Robin looked at the ground and saw something flashing, he quickly picked Raven up and moved more towards Cyborg and Starfire. Barely escaping from the explosion, Robin laid Raven down next to Cyborg; who was trying to get back to his feet, and turned his attention back on Ken.

Robin: "This is the second time I've seen you and your already on my to do list."

Ken: "..."

Ken gave a carefree smile as he stared at Robin get furious and ready to attack.

Robin: "I don't know who I hate more, you or Slade. And what do you want with Slade anyway?"

Ken: "..."

Robin: "Fine! You don't want to talk, then I'll make you talk."

As Ken pulled out his sword by the hilt, Robin reached for his bow and stood in stance to attack. Quickly charging at one another, metal hit metal as sparks flew through the air from the impact while they tried to push each other back to gain some type of advantage. Taking his left hand off of the hilt of his sword, Ken then went for a uppercut, only to miss as Robin jumped three feet back. Landing back on the ground Ken tossed three of his cards next to Robin's feet, causing them to explode and send Robin flying. Landing on one knee and one hand on the ground with the bow in the other, Robin looked up to only see Ken charging at him with no where to go.

Robin: "..."

Ken: "AHH!"

Robin: "What the."

Watching Ken fly a few feet back and falling to his stomach, Robin turned his head and saw Beast boy as a T-Rex. As Robin stood up, they both him and Beast boy looked over to Ken and watched him get up with dirt on his white jacket.

Robin: "Beast boy!"

As Robin jumped up into the air, Beast boy stayed as a T-Rex and charged at Ken with Robin landing on his back. Not showing any type of intimidation, Ken ran only to pass up Beast boy and Robin and jumped as he turned in mid air, throwing six of his cards at both of his opponents. Just turning around in time to see the cards with no way of dodging them on their own. Instead of the cards flashing red to explode, the cards turned black and stopped in front of Robin and Beast boy. Beast boy changed back to his original form as Robin jumped off his back and they both looked at the cards that stayed in front of them.

Robin and Beast boy: "What the..."

Beast boy: "RAVEN!"

Just as Beast boy figured out who it was that stopped the cards, the cards then flew into the air, circling around Ken for there can be no way for him to escape. As Ken looked at the cards wondering how to dodge his own cards, the black cards began to drop down all at once causing Ken to shield himself with his jacket as an huge explosion shook the grounds. As Robin and Beast boy cover their faces with wind and rubble shooting past, Raven slowly landed next to the two as the wind blew her hoodie off of her face. The wind finally slowed down and the small rocks and rubble was now all on the ground as the three standing titans tried to find Ken within the dust from the explosion. As the dust finally fell to the ground and everything was now visible, the three titans saw Ken laying on the ground.

Beast boy: "ALRIGHT RAVEN!"

As Beast boy celebrated, Ken then slowly began to get to his hands and knees.

Beast boy: "DUDE! How is he getting up?"

Finally getting onto his own feet, Ken stood and stared directly at Raven with a sadistic smile on his face as she stared back with her emotionless face.

Beast boy: "Um, Raven?"

Raven: "What."

Beast boy: "I think that you ticked him off, just a little bit."

Raven: "So?"

Robin: "If he wants to keep fighting, then lets give him what he wants."

Beast boy: "Dude, I don't think that's a good idea. He has a different look in his eyes now, almost scarier than Raven when she's mad."

As Beast boy looked at Ken then Raven, then Ken again, Robin began to charge him with his bow in hand. Swinging his bow, Ken ducked and engaged a kick into Robin's stomach, causing him to drop to the ground, holding his stomach.

Terra: "AHHH!"

Finally back on the scene, Terra lifted Robin with the ground as Cyborg shoulder charged Ken onto a small hill, only to jump back as Starfire shot her fireballs everywhere on Ken's body, causing smoke and dust to cover the air where he laid. Joining Starfire, Cyborg used his robotic arm and charged up his energy to let of a energy ball blast. Shooting off the energy ball, it hit it's destination as everyone herd a brief scream of pain coming from Ken. Robin finally was able to stand up on his own as he held his stomach and jumped from the hill and landed next to Cyborg as everyone else gathered next to them both.

Beast boy: "Is it over?"

Cyborg: "Looks that way."

As Ken laid their unconscious, the titans stood where they were as Robin started to walk over to Ken and grabbed him by his jacket and continuously shook him.

Beast boy: "Um, what is Robin doing? I like Ken better like this. Why wake him up?"

Raven: "..."

Starfire: "Robin?"

Robin: "WAKE UP YOU!" WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SLADE? WHO IS YOUR BOSS. WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME NOW!"

As Robin tried to wake Ken up, the rest of the titans tried to figure out what Robin knew and what was going on.

Terra: "If that guy their wanted Slade to help him, I wonder why they were fighting."

Raven: "Probably because Slade refused the offer."

Cyborg: "If that's what's going on, I wonder what Ken has planned."

Beast boy: "I don't."

Terra: "BB?"

Beast boy: "That guy is NUTS! Probably wants to take over the world!"

Out of nowhere, a voice came from a unknown direction which they couldn't find.

Deep emotionless voice: "That's exactly what I want to do."

Beast boy: "What the?"

Robin and Cyborg: "WHO'S THERE?"

Everyone let their eyes search the field and saw no one else but them and Ken. Suddenly from out of nowhere, dropping facing Cyborg and the others next to him, a six foot two inches dark muscled up male landed. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with gold designs on his back and legs, a black scarf around his neck, a tattoo on his left shoulder with the name _Stone_ in Japaneses, and black k-1 fighting gloves on both hands. As Robin looked from behind this unfamiliar face, he saw that this guy has two short swords wrapped around a expanding rope that could starch a great distance. Having his attention away from Ken, Ken suddenly opened his eyes, reached up, and wrapped his arms around Robin's neck in a strangle position.

The Titans: "ROBIN!"

With hatred building inside her, Starfire tried to fly past the guy and get Robin from out of Ken's strangle hold, but couldn't get close to him as the mysterious man grabbed her right leg with his left hand and nearly slammed her four feet through the ground.

Robin: "Star!"

As Robin tried to struggle to get free, Cyborg once again commanded the rest of the titans to attack. With Cyborg and the other four titans charging at the mysterious man, the mysterious man struck the ground with his right fist, causing the ground to shake and spread open, causing Cyborg and the others to fall through.

Robin: "CYBORG! AHH! cough cough"

Before either Robin or Ken saw the mysterious man's movement, Robin already been struck in the ribcage by the man's left fist that sounded off like a gunshot on contact. As Robin screamed in pain and fell to his knees, the mysterious man picked Robin up from the ground as Ken released, and also picked up Starfire and threw them both into the deep whole with the other titans. After releasing both Robin and Starfire into the whole, Ken dashed and jumped over his ally whipping eight explosion cards into the whole, hitting Robin back as he covered Starfire, exploding one by one by one.

Robin: "AAAHHHHHHH!"

**End of Chapter 2**

-_What's of the titans now? What's Ken's plains? Who is this new guy on the scene? Is this Ken's boss? Or is it just another person hired by his boss? And will Robin be okay to help the titans in the next chapter? Only one way to find out and that's to stay tuned._

_Until then have fun and stay safe. And please review._-

PS. I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me a while to finish it.


	4. Chapter 3: Through the Tunnel

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 3: Through The Tunnel**

Landing in a tunnel sixty-seven feet underground with water dripping everywhere, Cyborg and the other four titans slowly sat up and got to their feet as they looked around them only to see a two way tunnel.

Terra: "Ow. That really hurt."

Beast boy: "Terra?"

Terra: "Don't worry Beast boy, I'm okay."

Cyborg: "Raven?"

Raven: "I'm okay too. Where's Robin and Starfire?"

Cyborg: "Probably still...!"

Before Cyborg could finish, Robin splashed straight to the cement ground that was shallow with water on his back as, while holding Starfire on top of him, safe from the unforgiving ground.

Terra: "AHH!"

Beast boy: "ROBIN!"

Cyborg: "STAR!"

As the four standing titans rushed over to Starfire and Robin, Robin opened his eyes and then closed them back shut as he fell unconscious, releasing his grip from around Starfire.

Raven and Terra: "ROBIN!"

Cyborg: "Don't worry, he's in a lot of pain, but he's still breathing."

Beast boy: "Cyborg, put them on my back and lets get out of here."

Cyborg: "Huh? Right. Who knows if they'll try to attack us from in here, best to get out while we still can."

Beast boy transformed into a donkey as Cyborg lifted Starfire from off of Robin. By picking her up, Cyborg awoken her as she looked directly at Robin.

Starfire: "Gasp ROBIN! ROBIN WAKE UP! ROBIN!"

Cyborg: "Stat! Star calm down."

Starfire: "He's hurt!"

Raven: "Well were not going to be able to help him in her Starfire. We have to get back to the tower for we can help him. From just standing here, who know that those two guys are doing out their, and Robin won't get no better here. We need to get to the tower."

Starfire: "..."

Not taking her eyes off of Robin with a concern look on her face, Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder as he told her that Robin will be okay.

Cyborg: "Star, Terra. I need you two to cover the rear. Me and Raven will cover the front. Beast boy will be in between us, so keep him and Robin safe. Let's get out of here."

Teen Titans: "RIGHT!"

Starfire: "But, which way? Both tunnels are dark from the spot that were standing from."

Hearing what Starfire said, Cyborg lifted a light from the right and left side of the top of his shoulders, making everything in front of him visible. Looking on his scanner attached to his robotic arm, he could barely see a path out with static and interference showing up on the screen.

Cyborg: "We'll go this way. I couldn't see much on my scanner, but it seems like this way would get us out from what I could see."

Raven: "Alright then, lets go."

Cyborg lifted Robin and laid him across Beast boy's back as everyone took their positions. After releasing Robin and looking towards Starfire and Terra, he saw nothing but pitch black behind them.

Cyborg: "Hey yo Star, think you can shed some light back their for you two

can see behind you two?"

Starfire: "Okay."

As Starfire created a green glow around her fists to light up her side of the tunnel, everyone then began to walk through the straight away tunnel as the water inside got three inches deeper.

Raven: "Your sure this the way we should be going? The water is getting deeper."

Cyborg: "Yeah, that's all I really saw on my scanners, if we would of went the other way, the water would of been deeper."

Terra: "Is everything okay up their?"

Cyborg: "Yeah. What about back their?

Terra: "Everything is...huh?"

Slowing down a little bit and turning her head to look behind her, she saw no one with the light of Starfire's green glow, but was sure that she herd a few quick footsteps.

Cyborg: "Yo Terra!"

Terra: "Oh sorry, everything is okay."

Terra then picked back up the past and rejoined Starfire's side and continued walking, feeling as if their being watched by someone. Turning to the left with the tunnel Raven and Cyborg looked ahead and saw that their were now three different ways to go through the tunnel.

Raven: "Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "Right, I'm on it."

Lifting his arm and checking his scanner, Cyborg got nothing but static with no clue which way to go from where they now stood.

Raven: "Cyborg, what's wrong?"

Cyborg: "I'm getting nothing but static."

Raven: "We should just pick a tunnel then."

Cyborg: "Right. I think going straight would probably be our best bet."

Raven: "Alright, then lets keep going straight."

Continuing to walk straight and pass the other two tunnels on each side of them, they entered through the into the tunnel and begun to hear sounds coming from behind.

Terra: "It's that sound again."

Cyborg: "Huh?"

As Cyborg turned around and herd Star and Terra scream, with his lights shining past them, he saw raging waters picking up speed and coming their way from the tunnel of which they just came from and herd more water coming from the other two tunnels.

Terra: "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Cyborg: "Raven!"

Raven: "I'm on it. Azerath, Metrion, Zenfuts!"

Creating a barrier on the entry of the tunnel they decided to go through, the shield held up as the water filled up through the other tunnels and up to the dirt ceiling.

Raven: "It's.. too.. much.. pressure.. I can't hold it for long. Go! Leave now!"

Cyborg: "What!"

Raven: "Leave, now!"

Cyborg: "But..."

Raven: "Don't worry, I'll catch up. Go!"

Cyborg: "You make sure of that Raven."

Raven: "..."

Cyborg: "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS GO!

As Cyborg dashed through the tunnel, Beast boy, Terra, and Starfire were right behind him, leaving Raven to hold off the water until her friends got a good distance away. Taking big steps backwards as she tried to hold off her barrier, the barrier begun to get weaker and weaker, along with her energy. With no more light within the tunnel where Raven stood, she didn't know if she should try to turn around not and run, or hold it off as long as she could. For once in her life, she felt scared not knowing what to do now as she also felt vulnerable. Not knowing how far she actually was from the water, she didn't think of letting her shield down anymore. She just took slow steps backwards as tried her best to keep up the shield.

Raven: "I can't see anything, I don't know what to do. What do I do?"

Before she knew it, her barrier broke and she got caught within the forceful waters and carried away through the tunnel.

Cyborg: "..."

Finally made it out of the tunnel, Cyborg and the others stood four miles away from the field where everyone fought, waiting on Raven.

Cyborg: "...!"

Starfire: "Where is she?"

Cyborg: "I'm going in after her."

Just as Cyborg decided to go in after her, they first herd the powerful waters coming through the tunnel, then actually saw the water pass through, with Raven caught in the middle."

Cyborg: "RAVEN!"

Beast boy: "CYBORG NO!"

Beast boy grabbed Cyborg stopping him from jumping into the tunnel with the water were Raven is.

Cyborg: "SHE NEEDS OUR HELP BB LET ME GO!"

Beast boy: "But..."

Cyborg: "LOOK! GET ROBIN TO THE TOWER, PUT HIM IN RECOVERY ROOM, I"LL BE BACK SOON NO GO! Were not going to loose a titan, not on my watch."

Cyborg then pushed Beast boy away and tried to once again jump into the tunnel, but was not stopped by both, Terra and Starfire.

Terra: "Cyborg, you can't go. You won't survive in their!"

Cyborg: "Only one way to find out."

Beast boy: "Cyborg I can't let you do that man, look you take Robin and I'll go after Raven. I can breath under water I got this one alright?

Beast boy then jumped into the air and dived into the water as he transformed into a catfish and went with the current of the water. As Cyborg stood in place for a moment.

Cyborg: "Find her BB, alright? Sigh There's nothing more for us to do here, lets get to the morph bikes."

**End of Chapter 3**

_-Oh no! Is Raven okay! Will Beast boy get to her in time to save her?_

_Where will Ken and the mysterious guy show up next?_

_What's going to happen next?_

_And will Robin wake up soon?_

_Only one way to find out._

_Until then, have fun and stay safe.-_

**PS. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Searching for Raven

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 4: Searching for Raven**

Covered by the ruthless waters, Raven couldn't get get a gasp of air from anywhere in the tunnel as the waters drowned her. Trying to hold her breath for as long as she could, she was beginning to change color in her skin and slow grew weary. Not able to open her eyes with the water hitting them as hard as a punch, she couldn't know if the know if the tunnel finally had light inside it or was still black. Feeling as if her death were approaching, she wished for someone to help her.

**_Beast boy: _**(Where is she? Man, it's so dark in here I can barley tell where I'm going. I hope your alright Raven.)

Changing from a catfish into an electric eel, Beast boy gave himself a shock as he lit up a small portion of his surroundings for a quick second then pushed through with the current of the raging water withing the tunnel. As he swam through the water, three minutes went by until he saw a light ahead of him, heading towards the outside.

_**Beast boy:** _(Don't worry Raven here I come!)

Pushing towards the light as he changed back to his original form, Beast boy finally exited the tunnel as he fell seventeen feet town into the eight foot deep pond.

_**Beast boy:** _"Gasp! RAVEN!"

Hearing nothing but the water and his own echo, Beast boy went into the not so deep water in search of Raven and saw that she was no longer inside the water.

**_Beast boy:_** "RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Still not hearing a reply, Beast boy swam his was to shore and stood in tall grass surrounded by wide trees. As he took a step away from the pond, blue jays flew up from the grass into the sky and trees scaring Beast boy as he paused and stood stiff.

**_Beast boy:_** "AHH DON'T DO THAT! ... Huh?"

Walking and looking into the grass from where the blue jays flew from, Beast boy saw Raven laying on her back unconscious, but still breathing.

**_Beast boy:_** "RAVEN!"

**_Familiar voice:_** "I knew someone else was coming from that tunnel."

**_Beast boy: _**(Come on, not right now.) "Leave us alone Ken."

**_Ken:_** "..."

Turning around, Beast boy stood face to face with Ken and saw that he was in a new uniform with a color different from earlier but with the same style.

**_Beast boy:_** "What happened? We got your clothes too dirty, so you had to go home and changed?"

Looking at Ken, Beast boy saw that Ken was now in clean Red clothes that weren't stained with dirt, cuts, and burn marks.

**_Ken:_** "...hump."

**_Beast boy:_** "AHH!"

Delivering a quick vicious head butt undetected by Beast boy, Beast boy felt dazed for a minute as took six fast unsteady steps backwards until his back hit a thick oak tree. Hearing nothing but bells ringing in his head, beast boy looked up and was able to dodge one a Ken's vicious kicks making contact with the big oak tree. Taking four more steps away from Ken as he grew angry, Beast boy put up his guard and awaited Ken's next attack.

**_Beast boy:_** "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

**_Ken: _**"Isn't it obvious?"

**_Beast boy: _**"Huh?"

**_Ken:_** "..."

Ken turned his eyes over to the unconscious Raven and then looked back towards Beast boy with a more angry look on his face.

**_Beast boy:_** "I GUESS YOU DIDN'T LEARN YOUR LESSION FROM WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED TERRA!"

**_Ken:_** "Not I didn't, NOW BE A GOOD TEACHER AND TEACH ME MY LESSION!"

Charging at Beast boy, Beast boy charged back as he transformed into a rhino and hit Ken straight on, causing Ken to slide back nine feet as he held onto his stomach. Finally stopping from Beast boy's impact, Ken once again charged Beast boy as Beast boy did the same. This time dodging Beast boy's charge attack, Ken jumped into the air and tossed six clear cards down to the ground surrounding Beast boy. Stopping and changing back into himself, Beast boy looked at the cards wonder what to do. For once seeing the cards not blinking, Beast boy gave a smile to Ken as Ken smiled back.

**_Beast boy:_** "What's wrong? Can't make no more exploding cards?"

**_Ken:_** "..."

**_Beast boy:_** "Huh? What's this?"

**_Ken:_** "...I guess you can call them imitation cards."

As the cards grew a bright silver, the cards grew taller and wider than original form until they took shape of three Beast boy's and three Ken's.

**_Beast boy: _**"This is not good."

**_Ken:_** "Well, looks like I'm not going to learn my lesson today. Anyways, good luck Beast boy. Your going to need it."

**_Beast boy:_** "KEN!"

As Beast boy yelled out Ken's name and tried to take a step closer to him, one of the cloned Beast boy's jumped into the air and transformed into an alligator, hitting Beast boy in the face with it's sharp long tail causing him to fall to his back. As Beast boy quickly sat up, he saw that Ken had Raven over his right shoulder and watched as Ken pulled out a white flashing card.

**_Ken:_** "...Goodbye beast boy."

**_Beast boy:_** "NO!"

As Beast boy stood up, Ken slammed the white flashing card to the ground as it let off a bright light like a flash bang grenade. Making his eyes to get blurry, when everything was finally back in focus, Beast boy saw that Ken was now gone and the six imitations stood in front of him ready to attack.

**_Beast boy:_** "YOU GUYS WANT A FIGHT? THEN COME ON!"

_**End of Chapter 4**_

-Is this the end for Beast boy? Or will he come out on top and win?

Where did Ken take Raven? And why do they want Raven this time instead of Terra?

What is really going on here? And how are things going with Cyborg and the others?

Stay tuned to find out. Until then have fun and stay safe. And please **REVIEW.**-


	6. Chapter 5: At Titans Tower

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 5: At Titans Tower**

Cyborg: "AHH!"

As Starfire and Terra looked at Cyborg, they saw that he kicked a steel garbage

can across the room with frustration on his face. Wanting to calm him down,

Starfire flew over to him and stood in front of him.

Starfire: "Calm down please."

Cyborg: (sigh) "I'm sorry Star..."

Starfire: "Beast boy and Raven will return soon, I know it."

Cyborg: "Yeah, I hope so..."

Starfire: "Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "...Sorry Star, I just got more on my mind."

Terra: "What is it?"

Cyborg: "That guy..."

Walking towards him, Terra began to speak a name.

Terra: "Ken?"

Cyborg: "No, the other one. Who is he?"

Terra: "I've never scene him before today, and he didn't say his name."

Cyborg: "Where have I scene him before."

Starfire: "You know him?"

Cyborg: "I think so."

Standing in front of both Terra and Starfire, Cyborg tried to think of where he scene the man from. Wondering what's the connection between him and Ken, and what are they trying to accomplish. Getting nowhere in thinking about it, Cyborg took his attentions off of it and thought about Robin's health for a minute.

Cyborg: "Yo, Star..."

Starfire: "Yeah"

Cyborg: "What happened that make Robin pass out?"

Starfire: "...he protected me, from Ken's cards. When that man tossed us in the whole after you and the others, I opened my eyes and saw Robin covering me as Ken jumped over that guy and continued to throw his cards down hitting Robin."

Seeing a depressed looks on Starfire's face, Cyborg suggested that she go and check up on him. Doing so, Cyborg and Terra were the only two left in the living quarters of the Titan's tower. Walking over to the couch, Cyborg sat down as Terra followed and sat next to him.

Terra: "..."

Cyborg: "What is it Terra?"

Terra: "What do we do now?"

Cyborg: "...We wait."

Terra: "But..."

Cyborg: "There's nothing we can do now but wait Terra. Don't worry, BB will be okay."

Terra: "But what about Raven?"

Cyborg: "Beast boy will find her."

Terra: "..."

Cyborg: "..."

Terra: "You think Robin will wake up soon?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, he will. But with them scars on his back, I don't know if he'll be able to fight. but Robin is stubborn, so he'll fight somehow.

Terra: "Yeah, he's stubborn like you."

Cyborg slowly turned his head and looked at Terra as she smiled and laughed.

Terra: "What's wrong? Toughed a soft spot?"

As she continued to laugh and stood up the distress signal sounded, making Cyborg jump up and grabbed the remote to the television.

Cyborg: "Nope, but someone did."

Commenting on what Terra asked, Cyborg pressed the power button on the remote and pressed a few buttons, showing the inside and outside of the tower.

Cyborg: "DANG IT!"

Terra: "It's that guy!"

Standing on top of the tower, the mystery man stood with his arms crossed as he stared into the surveillance camera above the entry door as some black and purple drones rushed into the building, passing him by. Cyborg quickly turned around as he herd footsteps quickly rushing towards him. As he put up his guard, Terra then also turned around and they both saw that it was an ally.

Starfire: "CYBORG!"

Cyborg: "IT'S THAT GUY AND SOME ROBOTS. TERRA, YOU PROTECT ROBIN'S ROOM, STAR, YOU PARTOL TAKE CARE OF ANYONE WHO IS INSIDE THE BUILDING."

Terra: "WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

Cyborg: "I'm going after our special quest."

Starfire: "Be careful please."

Terra: "Yeah, we don't need you laying in the bed next to Robin."

Cyborg: "Don't worry, now Titans Go!"

As the two girls went in the same direction, Cyborg took another path that led to the stairs going five stories up to the roof of the tower to meet up with a man who stared into his eyes from the television. Busting through the door and seeing the stairs going down to the basement and up to the roof, Cyborg saw robots coming from top and bottom of the tower. Deciding not to let them stand in his way, Cyborg charged up the stairs fighting the drones and knocking them down the stairs and over the rails two by two.

Starfire: "AHH!"

Flying through the halls, Terra and Starfire charged their way to Robin's room, taking out the some of the drones that stood in their way. As they got to Robin's room, Terra stopped and stood her ground, protecting the door as Starfire took care of the rest of the drones. Blasting and punching her way through the drones, all Starfire left was scrap of battle bots on the ground. As she made her way back towards Terra, Terra herd glass shatter and knew that it was from the window in the room where Robin rested. Turning around and opening the door as Starfire finally really reached her, two metal eagles flew into the room and transformed into two cyborg ninjas.

Terra: "Man, this is too much."

Finally making it to the top and bursting through the door leading to the roof, outside of the tower, Cyborg stopped as he saw the mysterious man still standing in the same spot and spoke with a deep strong violent voice.

Mystery man: "Took you long enough, Cyborg."

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**-**Uh oh, what's going to happen? Will the girls be able to protect Robin? Who is this mysterious guy? And will Cyborg be okay going against this man all alone? What's going to happen next? There's only one way to find out and that's to stay tuned for the next chapter. So until then, have fun and stay safe.-


	7. Chapter 6: Identification

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 6: Identification**

As the wind blew past both Cyborg and his enemy, Cyborg stared as the man's scarf blew away from his neck and few away from the tower.

**Cyborg:** "What did you do with Raven?"

**Mystery Man:** "I had someone take her somewhere."

**Cyborg:** "That Ken guy?"

With a smirk on his face the mystery guy looked at Cyborg and watched as Cyborg clinched his fist ready to attack.

**Cyborg:** "So what is it that you want with Raven huh?"

**Mystery Man:** "I know you remember the time when the world was about to end."

**Cyborg:** "What?"

**Mystery Man:** "When she fought against her father. And Robin had to join forces with Slade..."

**Cyborg:** "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

**Mystery Man:** "Because I was there."

**Cyborg:** "..."

**Mystery Man:** "And I was somewhere else you were... Stone."

**Cyborg:** "HOW YOU KNOW THAT NAME...The hive."

**Mystery Man: **"That's right."

**Cyborg:** "So your working for Brother Blood huh?"

**Mystery Man:** "Well, I guess you can say that."

**Cyborg:** "...?"

**Mystery Man:** See, I work for Brother Blood. But yet I work for someone more powerful than him. If need, I'll do what you did to Blood and disappoint him by leaving."

**Cyborg:** "..."

**Mystery Man:** "Come one you really can't remember my voice or my face?"

**Cyborg:** "Your voice is familiar, your face isn't."

**Mystery Man:** "Well let me help your short memory out just a little bit. Remember back at The Hive when Blood announced that their was going to be a tournament being held, and Jinx suggested that you participate. Well I'm the one who made it to the last round with you."

Remembering and thinking about the tournament, Cyborg saw himself fighting a man wearing the colors black and gold on his uniform. Going punch for punch with a mysterious man, neither one of them were holding back and neither one of them could get an advantage over the other, this was a true match of man vs. cyborg. Both men with incredible strength, the tournament room was completely destroyed and their match had to be announced as a draw until further notice.

**Cyborg:** "Jax?"

**Jax :** "I guess you can call me that. Or you can call me what Blood does."

**Cyborg:** "And what is that?"

**Jax:** "Stone."

**Cyborg:** "That was my name."

**Jax Stone:** "Was is the key word."

**Cyborg:** "If this is all about me, THEN LET RAVEN GO!"

**Jax Stone:** "Well I can't do that. Like I said I'm working for two different people, and Blood is one of them."

**Cyborg:**"And the other?"

**Jax Stone:** "All I can say about that is that it's a man that Slade was working for when he kidnapped Terra."

**Cyborg: **"WHO IS HE?"

**Jax Stone:** "To tell you the truth, he never told me his name, and I never seen his face. All I know is that I owe him a favor for giving me more power than what I had before. But I do know one thing that I can tell you."

**Cyborg:** "And what's that."

**Jax Stone:** "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT YOU AND THE REST OF THE TITANS WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Charging at this opponent, Cyborg didn't have a chance to put up his guard as Jax gave him a low hay-maker punch to the stomach. Sending Cyborg to his knees, Cyborg held his stomach and gasp for air as the new Stone stood before him, waiting for Cyborg to get up.

**Jax Stone:** "What's wrong Cyborg? Can't take a punch?"

**Cyborg:** "Like wise."

**Jax Stone:** "AH!"

Cyborg quickly jumped back to his feet as he gave Jax an uppercut sending him twelve feet back as he kept on his feet.

**Cyborg:** "Bo ya"

As Cyborg made a slight smile on his face, Jax made a slight frown and they both charged at one another ready to take each other out.

**Cyborg and Jax:** "AAHHHHH!"

_**End of Chapter 6**_

-Sorry that this chapter was more talk than action but there will me lots more action to come in the next chapter as Cyborg vs Jax Stone. Who will win? Is Raven okay? Where is Beast Boy? Is Starfire and Terra having a hard time against Jax's minions and protecting Robin? Only one way to find out and that's to stay tuned for the next few chapters.

So until then, have fun and stay safe.-


	8. Chapter 7: Brute Force

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 7: Brute Force**

Matching fist with fist, Jax and Cyborg seemed to still be evenly matched from their last encounter at The Hive when they fought in a tournament against each other. As they both clinched hands and tried to push each other, neither of them were doing so.

**Cyborg:** "AAHHH!"

**Jax:** "AAHHH!"

**Cyborg:** "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT WITH ME?"

**JAX:** "THE SAME THING BLOOD WANTS. FOR YOU TO BE DESTROYED!"

**CYBORG:** "WHERE DID YOU TAKE RAVEN AND WHY?"

**Jax:** "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS OR WHAT HE WANTS WITH HER. AND JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW, I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTS WITH THAT RAVEN GIRL. BUT YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FRIEND BEAST BOY. I bet he's not breathing right now.

**Cyborg:** "AAHHHHHHHH!"

**Jax:** "Ugh!"

Getting hit by Cyborgs heavy robotic left fist in the jaw, Jax turned away from Cyborg and stumbled a few feet away.

**Cyborg:** "Where's BB."

**Jax:** "None of your BUSINESS!"

Jax then rushed towards Cyborg and have him a shoulder charge, causing Cyborg to hit the door leading into the tower, and fall with the door and slid down a flight of stairs. Standing where he stood for a minute thinking that Cyborg was going to pop right back out from the tower, Jax the began to walk towards the tower as he had full confidence that Cyborg was knocked out.

**Jax:** "..."

As Jax finally made his way to where the door was once attached to the wall, he then saw a bright blue light quickly going towards him from Cyborg's right arm.

**Cyborg:** "AAHHHH!"

**Jax:** "AH!"

Not able to dodge it, Jax was hit with full contact of Cyborg's blast and fell to his back close to the top of the ledge of the titans tower. As he got go his knees, he looked towards the entrance of the tower and watched as Cyborg slowly walked back out still ready to fight.

**Jax:** I you still a lot of fight in you."

Cyborg said nothing as he finally exited the tower and continued to walk towards Jax.

**Jax:** "WELL THEN LETS STOP PLAYING AND GET SERIOUS!"

Stopping where he stood, Cyborg watched Jax as he saw him physically enhance his muscles by a inch and.

**Jax:** "What you think?"

**Cyborg:** "So what, you did that last time we fought."

**Jax:** "Yeah, your right. But was I able to do this?"

Jax held his right arm out and aimed it straight towards Cyborg as he placed his left hand on his right wrist, and balled his left hand into a tight fist as it glowed a bright purple.

**Cyborg:** "WHAT THE!"

A huge blast came from Jax's left arm towards Cyborg as Cyborg jumped and dropped to his right, barely dodging Jax's attack. The purple blast continued to shoot past Cyborg and hit contact with the entrance into the tower, making the walls collapse and closing the entrance.

**Cyborg:** "SINCE WHEN YOU COULD DO THAT?"

**Jax:** "..."

**Cyborg:** "I see you been hanging out with Blood for too long."

As Cyborg stood back to his feet, Titans Tower began to briefly shake as something made an huge impact inside.

**Cyborg:** I hope you girls are okay in there.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

-Hey everyone! I hope that you all had a great time reading this chapter.

Does this Jax guy have any more suprises up his sleeves? What shook the titans tower?

How are Starfire and Terra doing against the minions? Is Beast Boy okay? 

Where is Raven? How is Robin? And who is it that Jax is working for besides Blood?

Only way to find out them questions and more and that to stay tuned for the next chapter that will be posted soon. So until then, have fun and stay safe.-


	9. Chapter 8: One Last Stand

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 8: One Last Stand**

Quickly running out of the room as Starfire got blasted by one of the cyborg ninjas, Starfire forcefully caught up with Terra and hit her back, causing them both to hit contact with the hard wall.

**Terra:** "_Cough, cough! _That hurt."

**Starfire:** "Sorry."

Making it to their feet, both cyborg ninjas rushed out of the room and shoulder charged both of the girls through the wall with dust and concrete flying through the air, creating a giant dust cloud through the hall. As the dust cleared, the girls saw that they were through the wall and was within Raven's domain. Trying to make it to their feet, they both got to their hands and knees as both cyborg ninjas jumped back slowly opened their mouths. As Starfire quickly raised her head and looked at the cyborgs, Terra did the same. Seeing their targets off guard, both cyborgs' mouths glow brighter and brighter for a quick two seconds. As the girls tried to rush to their feet, the cyborgs then unleash a powerful blast from their mouths, hitting both Starfire and Terra directly in their chess and causing a mass explosion that completely destroyed Raven's room. As the flash of light died down, both ninjas saw that the room was on hire as both Starfire and Terra were out cold from the direct hit of the blast. As the two cyborgs began walking towards the two girls, a piece of the roof fell behind Terra barely missing her head. Finally reaching their destination, both ninjas each picked up one of the girls and analyzed them for a moment, making sure they were past out. After it was conformed, they both once again slowly opened their mouths and the light glow grew.

**Familiar Voice:** "AHHH"

As a rope wrapped around the neck of the cyborg holding Starfire, his cyborg partner looked at him only to his it's head being yanked off as sparks flew everywhere from his shoulders. The headless cyborg ninja then released Starfire's neck as it's body fell to the ground and shook. Dropping Terra to the unforgiving hard floor, the last standing cyborg ninja slowly turned his head all the way around and saw a barely standing, beaten up and bruised Robin. As the cyborg then turned the front of his upper and lower body to be in line with the front of his head, he watched Robin's mouth as he spoke.

**Robin:** "Lets do this."

Grabbing for his bow and showing his pain to the cyborg ninja, the cyborg quickly aimed his left hand out toward Robin and had it's wrist bent over. Quickly getting in his stance, Robin watched the cyborg wondering what's gonna be it's next move. As the cyborg continued to stand with it's wrist bent, Chinese stars began to shoot out from it's wrist, all aiming for Robin. With ten stars flying towards him, Robin began to swing his bow and block all the stars, but have the time to see that the cyborg was right behind the stars. Leaving his self open, to an attack, the cyborg delivered a hard left hook to Robin's bruised ribs then delivered an right upper cut to Robin's jaw, sending him six steps back.

**Robin:** "Starfire's pet has a harder punch than you."

Knowing that the punch really did hurt, Robin knew not to leave himself open to an attack like that again. As Robin took a step forward, the cyborg opened it's mouth and unleashed a blast heading straight for Robin. Seeing the blast quickly getting closer to him, Robin had no choice but to drop flat to his back. Watching the blast pass him by, the blast then vanished and Robin saw the ceiling, and a cyborg ninja coming down towards him.

**Robin:** "What the!"

Quickly rolling out of the way, Robin just missed being hit by the cyborg's fist. Hearing a loud crash, Robin turned his head toward the position the cyborg hit and saw that the cyborg ninja went through the floor. Remembering that the room was on fire, Robin quickly got to his feet and looked over to the two fallen girls.

**Robin:** "I gotta get these two out of here."

Rushing towards the two girls knowing that the ninja would be back soon, Robin finally got to them and laid Terra over his shoulders and held Starfire in his arms. Waisting no time, Robin rushed towards the door to the hall as bright blasts came up from the lower floor, trying to hit contact with Robin. Finally making it out to the hallway, Robin turned his head only to see Raven's room to collapse to the lower level below. Getting down to one knee, Robin laid Starfire on the wall and then laid Terra next to her. Before he could make it back to his feet, Robin then felt a metal knee hit him directly under his jaw. Releasing his bow as he flew into the air and flew down the hall, he then hit the floor as he held his jaw and yelled in pain as his bow landed next to him. Trying to block the pain, Robin then opened his eyes as a tear came down his right eye. Laying on his back and looking up, he saw that the cyborg ninja was stand right in front of him with his mouth open with the brightest light Robin has ever seen building up from within. As the cyborg released the blast from his mouth, Robin grabbed his bow and stuck it in the mouth of the cyborg as a explosion covered their bodies, leaving the hallway in smoke. As the smoke cleared, the floor where Robin and the ninja once were, was now gone, as Robin and the cyborg ninja were also no where in sight.

_End of Chapter 8_

-Sorry that this one was kinda short. But if your into fight scenes, you gotta admit that this one was a good one. I know that your all wondering what happen to Robin, so hope that I tell you in the next chapters. (muahahahahah) And I know your still wondering how Cyborg is holding up against Jax, where is Raven, and what happened to Beast boy with his fight with Ken Chrono. But there's only one way to find out and that's to stay tuned for the next chapters. So until then take care and stay safe.-

_**Oh and it won't take me as long as this one did to post the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Sonic Boom Part 1

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 9: Sonic Boom (Part 1)**

**Cyborg:** "WOOOOW!"

Jumping back as an explosion came from within the tower, Cyborg and Jax both watched as the flame flew into the air between them. As Cyborg wondered what caused it and wondered if the rest of the titans were okay, he then knew that this was the best time to try a surprise attack and take out Jax. As the flames continued to fly into the air, Cyborg took a step back then dashed into the fire as he change his hand into his cannon. Expecting nothing of the sort, Jax was off guard as we saw Cyborg coming through the fire. Knowing he had the advantage, Cyborg punched Jax in the cheek with his right hand causing him to take four steps back. As Jax set his eyes back on Cyborg, a blast from Cyborg's cannon hit him directly in his chess, causing Jax to fall and slide to the edge of the tower. The fire dimmed down as Cyborg stood still, watching and hoping that Jax stayed down for he could go check on the others. Seeing that Jax wasn't moving, Cyborg turned towards the whole and looked down only to see that five floors of the tower was now gone from the explosion. Now wasting no time Cyborg jumped into the air, ready to land on the floor that was in his vision. As he began to go down just making it to the whole on the ceiling, a black rope wrapped around his neck tightly and pulled him back.

**Jax:** "You thought that it was over? Come on now, it's just starting to get fun Cyborg."

As Jax gave the rope one good quick tug, Cyborg flew through the air towards him. Finally right next to Jax, Jax cocked his left hand back then exploded with a hard hay-maker to Cyborg's forehead, sounding off like a gun shot and sent Cyborg directly to the ground before him. Before Cyborg could even move, he was kicked back up into the air and yanked back down to the top of the roof with the rope still tightly placed around his neck.

**Jax:** "So what you think Cyborg? Getting having fun?"

Slowly and barely making it to his hand and knees, Cyborg then looked up to see that Jax had a evil smile upon his face. Giving a smile back, Cyborg began to act sarcastic as he spoke.

**Cyborg:** "I'm having the time of my life,we should do this again."

**Jax:** "Why again if were still doing it now?"

Yanking on the rope to bring Cyborg back to his feet, Jax quickly wrapped the rest of the rope around Cyborg's neck, then turned him around and kicked him in the back of his right leg, sending him to one knee. As Cyborg was down on one knee, Jax then places his arms around Cyborg's neck, putting more pressure on it for Cyborg could barely breathe.

**Cyborg:** "So what is it that you and your master want with me huh? More of my blueprints?"

**Jax:** "I already told you, it's not you who were after, your just a bonus."

**Cyborg:** "So who is it your after, Robin?"

**Jax:** "The incarnation of destination."

**Cyborg:** "What?"

**Jax:** "I guess you wouldn't know."

**Cyborg:** "So you want to destroy the world you live on? Thats pretty stupid."

Jax tilted his head back as far as he could then sent his forehead flying towards the top of Cyborg's and hit contact with it, cracking part of Cyborg's robotic head. As Jax jumped back, Cyborg grabbed his head and screamed out in pain as a blue light flashed through his robotic body parts.

**Jax:** "Were not here to destroy the world, just to take it over. At the same time we will destroy you titans, but we need the incarnation of destruction for our main plan.

**Familiar Voice:** "AHHH!"

As Jax herd footsteps quickly rushing his way, he turned around with no time to see who it was, but to only to feel a kick directly on his face.

_End of Chapter 9_

-Yeah yeah I know, kind of a short chapter. But you know I had to stop it at a good part. Who familiar voice is yelling and kicked Jax in his face? Beastboy or Raven? Terra or Starfire? Robin or one of the titan's enemies? Stay tuned to find out. The next chapter will be posted soon. Well' I guess that I can give you guys a date this time. It'll be posted on June 3rd, 2006. So until June 3rd, take care and stay safe.-


	11. Chapter 10: Sonic Boom Part 2

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 10: Sonic Boom (Part 2)**

Stumbling and falling over Cyborg, Jax quickly stood up only to see a fist punching him between his eyes. Placing his right hand over his face, he then felt a hard kick sink directly into his stomach. Still not having the time to see who he's fighting, two hands grabbed his head and placed a knee on top of Jax's head and putting all weight on the knee, causing Jax's face to hit the ground hard.

**Jax:** "AHH!"

Letting out a brief yell of pain, Jax then slowly got to his hands and knees as he saw a red and yellow round shaped disk slide under him. With ho time to move away, the disk exploded, sending Jax's over the ledge of the top of titan's tower. As the footsteps then rushed over to Cyborg, voice was herd by Cyborg.

**Familiar Voice:** "Cyborg! Cyborg are you okay?"

**Cyborg:** "He messed up my head man! I can't see! Robin, help me, I can't see!"

**Robin:** "Cyborg, calm down."

As Robin placed his left hand on Cyborg's shoulder to calm him down, he then herd someone moving from behind him. Turning his head, he saw that Jax was holding on to the ledge at the top of the tower, trying to get back up.

**Robin:** "Cyborg, listen to me. You need to calm down. Just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't hear. That guy is still here. I'm gonna need your help to beat him."

**Cyborg:** "Didn't you hear me you doe doe, I can't see."

**Robin :** "Then listen. It's the only way for right now. Were going to try and to our move."

**Cyborg :** "Robin I..."

**Robin :** "Just do it Cyborg!"

As Robin turned around to see if Jax made it up yet, Robin's sight was blocked by Jax's chess as he now stood in front of Robin.

**Robin:** "Um... Cyborg?"

**Cyborg:** "Yeah, What?"

**Robin:** "AH!"

Hearing Robin get punched, Cyborg stood up as his surroundings were still pitch black to him.

**Cyborg:** "Robin!"

Before Cyborg knew it, he was kicked in the stomach and fell on his back to the ground. Getting back to his knees, Cyborg herd the fight between Robin and Jax. And from the sounds he herd, Robin was loosing.

**Robin:** "Cyborg! YOU NEED TO LISTEN!"

Robin said as he jumped on Jax's shoulder and jumped off, landing on the roof and rushing next to Cyborg. Getting on his knees next to Cyborg, Robin turned his head only to see Jax charging towards their direction.

**Robin:** "Cyborg, focus. I really need your help right now. Can you hear him?"

As Cyborg calmed down and focused, he herd the footsteps of Jax quickly coming in their direction.

**Cyborg:** "Yeah, I hear him. He sounds like he's twenty feet away."

**Robin:** "That's right. Now listen, when I say go, I want you to hit him with your blast. We need to catch him off guard so you need to listen to where we are."

**Cyborg:** "WE? WHAT YOU MEAN WE?"

**Robin:** "No questions Cyborg, just do it."

**Cyborg:** "HEY!"

Before Cyborg knew it, Robin charged at Jax and they once again begun battle.

**Robin: **"AAHHH!"

Throwing vicious rights and left punches and kicks as Jax, Robin continued to miss. As Robin went for a high kick, Jax blocked it by grabbing Robin's leg and tossing him across the tower. Landing on his feet, Robin charged back at Jax with a small white ball in his hand. Finally four feet away from him, Jax threw a punch hoping to hit contact with Robin, but was disappointed with the results. Before Jax's knew it, Robin was already in the air as he threw his white ball down next to Jax creating a bright flash blinding him. Landing back on the ground behind Jax, Robin ran towards Cyborg as he yelled out for Cyborg could no what direction they were in.

**Robin:** "GO! CYBORG DO IT NOW!"

**Cyborg:** "RIGHT AAAAAHHH!"

Hearing what direction Robin's voice was coming from, Cyborg jumped to his feet and turned around as he let out a vicious blast from his right robotic arm. As Robin saw the blast coming, he dived to the ground as he slid five feet towards Cyborg and whipped one of his sonic wave disk's towards Cyborg's blast, changing the blue colored blast into a mixture of white and blue. Finally able to see as Jax's sight came back to him, he turned around only to fell the Sonic Boom Blast from Cyborg and Robin.

**Jax:** "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Feeling the pressure hit him, Jax slid back to the edge of the tower and tried to stay on instead of falling to his death.

**Robin:** "CYBORG AGAIN! AGAIN NOW!"

As Cyborg unleashed another blast, it combined with his last attack, blasting Jax off the tower and into the water below.

**Robin:** "Cyborg we did it! ... Cyborg?"

As Robin stood up and looked at Cyborg, he saw that Cyborg's energy reached it's low and Cyborg's system shut down.

**End of Chapter 10**

_Man! Can the Titans Catch a break? Seems like noting is going good for them_

_for the moment. Hopefully things will change later in the story. Now what's going to_

_happen with Cyborg shut down, Terra and Starfire passed out, Beastboy and Raven missing, and Robin injured? Looks like they have their work cut out for them this time._

_And who is Jax's boss? Is it Slade? Hopefully there will be an answer in the next two chapters to come. So until the, take care and stay safe_.


	12. Chapter 11: Unlikely Team

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 11: Unlikely Team**

(Hey everyone, sorry it's been taking me so long to make a new chapter to this story. A lot of things been happening in my life that I had to take care of, and I then had to thing of how I wanted the story to go from here. Enjoy.)

**Robin:** "Cyborg!"

Seeing Cyborg fall flat to the ground, Robin ran over to his side and saw all the damage that was done to his robotic parts. Seeing that the tower was destroyed, Robin didn't know what to do.

**Robin:** "Dang it!"

Punching the ground showing frustration within his anger, he didn't even realized that someone was standing right behind him.

**Familiar voice:** "Your showing frustration Robin, that's not good."

**Robin:** "...You."

**Familiar voice:** "In the flesh."

Slowly standing back up to his feet, Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**Familiar voice:** "What's wrong?"

**Robin:** "I..."

Looking up at the sky and taking a swallow of air, Robin then slowly turned around and looked Slade face to face.

**Robin:** "What do you want Slade."

**Slade:** "You mean what do you need."

**Robin:** "..."

**Slade:** "If I'm not mistaken, your team, and your tower is destroyed. So therefore, it looks like you need my help."

**Robin:** "..."

**Slade:** "Something bothering you?"

**Robin:** "What's in it for you?"

**Slade:** "If you haven't noticed, since the time you saw me having a...physical discussion with Ken, things haven't been going good with me neither."

**Robin:** "So there after you too."

**Slade:** "Precisely."

**Robin:** "So it's going to be me and you helping each other again huh?"

**Slade:** "Don't just saying that bring back great memories?"

**Robin:** "...No"

**Slade:** "Robin, why so stiff? Your going to have to relax and be on your a game for what were going to be up against."

**Robin:** "He and Cyborg already took care of him."

**Slade:** "Who? Stone? He's just a small pawn in this game of chess. Ken is the knight, and someone much more powerful that those two will be reveling himself to us real soon."

**Robin:** "Who is it Slade?"

**Slade:** "I don't know, but I do believe that the main person he's after is the incarnation of destruction."

**Robin:** "Incarnation of destruction... I don't get it."

**Slade:** "Robin, think about it, who do you know that has more power than anyone here on this planet? Who do you know that could destroy all you titans even with my help. Who is the quietest and most dangerous person you know?"

**Robin:** "No way. Someone is after Raven."

**Slade:** "Bingo."

**Robin:** "We need to find out who!"

**Slade:** "Slow down Robin, first we need to get back to my hideout and fix Cyborg. We're going to need all the help we can get for who I think we're up against."

**Robin:** "I thought you didn't know who we were up against?"

**Slade:** "I don't. It's just a strong suspicion."

**Robin:** "And who do your 'strong suspicion' tell you?"

**Slade:** "Her father."

**Robin:** "Trigon?"

_**End of Chapter 11**_

-Once again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted. The next one will be posted by August 7th, 2006. That's a promise. So until then, have fun and stay safe.-


	13. Chapter 12: Captive

_T  
een Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 12: Captive**

Waking up to the flashing of different color lights, Raven opened her eyes as everything seemed blurry to her. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust her surroundings became clear to her as she was being captive within an electric barrier inside of a room with computerized technology everywhere.

**Raven:** "Ah, my head. Where am I."

**Familiar voice:** "You are here."

Quickly turning her head to her right, she saw a young man who wore a long red trench coat and a red bandanna that was nearly hidden within his long black hair.

**Raven:** "You?"

**Familiar voice:** "..."

**Raven:** "Let me out of here now."

**Familiar voice:** "I don't think that your are in the position to be making orders."

**Raven:** "Azerath! Metrion! Zenfuts!

Getting angry, Raven tried to summon her powers but saw that for some reason her powers would not take part in the matter at hand.

**Raven:** "My..."

Familiar voice: "While your in that shield there, you powers will not work."

**Raven:** "..."

Staring into his eyes, Raven watch as he stared back, took his eyes off her, then stared back.

**Familiar voice:** "What are you staring at me for?"

**Raven:** "Your that Ken guy that Robin hates aren't you?"

**Ken Chrono:** "So, what of it?"

**Raven:** "If your after him, then why do you have me?"

**Ken Chrono:** "Who said that I was after Robin?"

**Raven:** "...?"

**Ken Chrono:** "My job was to help get the incarnation of destination."

**Raven:** "The what?"

**Ken Chrono:** "You."

**Raven:** "Who is ordering you?"

**Ken Chrono:** "I haven't seen him. But from what I know, he's fond or you."

Raven: "Why are you doing this? What is in it for you?"

Ken Chrono: "...That is none of your concern."

Raven: "Huh?"

Seeing blew glowing lights coming from her left arm. Raven looked down in time to see it glow up again.

Raven: "No!"

Ken Chrono: "What the?"

Taking a few steps back, Ken watched as a large black crow came from behind her and covered the inside of the of the electric shield.

Ken Chrono: "What is this?"

With the lights flickering on and off inside of the building Ken and Raven were in, outside wild storms brew, creating tornadoes with lighting and dark rainy skies.

**Robin:** "WHAT'S THIS?"

**Slade:** "It's what I thought. It's Trigon. We need to go, quickly!"

As Slade took a step towards the edge of the tower, he was stopped by Robin's words and turned around to see what was wrong.

**Robin:** "WAIT! I NEED TO GO GET STARFIRE AND TERRA! THEY'RE SITLL IN THE TOWER!"

**Slade:** "Hurry up Robin, we don't have all day."

As Robin nodded his head in agreement, he then dashed back into the Titan's tower for Starfire and Terra. Outside, Slade waited as he watched more and more tornadoes fill the sky and harsh winds blowing by. Hearing footsteps being him, he turned his head as he saw that it was Robin with both Starfire and Terra.

**Slade:** "Alright, I'll take Cyborg."

Watching in amazement, Robin watched Slade as he picked up Cyborg as if he was as light as a feather and placed him over his shoulders.

**Slade:** "Robin! It is time! Lets go!"

_**End of Chapter 12**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Rebirth of Evil

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 13: The Rebirth of Evil**

Blue sparks revealing themselves from her body and encrusted azerath stone on her forehead, Raven continued to scream from the pain as it felt her father was trying to once again consume her.

Raven: "Nnnooo! Not, NOT AGAIN!"

Ken: (What's going on here? Those symbols on her body and that lightning, I've never seen anything like it before.)

Shivering on her knees as she held her body, blue sparks continued to come from within her body.

Ken: "Huh?"

Pulling out his sword, jumping back, and putting up his guard. Ken knew that Raven was about to break free.

Voice from within Raven: "I'm free!"

Ken: "What the!" (That voice. I herd it before.)

Raven: "NO! FATHERRRR! STOP... IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

Standing his guard and being confused of hearing two different voices from the same body, Ken took another step back and put his sword in front of his face, going into a stronger defense.

Raven: "AZERATH! METRION!"

Ken: "..."

Seeing that the blue sparks were growing bigger, Ken knew that whatever was going to happen, he wouldn't be able run from it and continued to stand his guard.

Voice from Raven: "Your trying to seal me again! It's not going to work my daughter."

Ken: "Daughter?"

Raven: "ZENFUTZ!"

Floating into the air with her body glowing blue and the sparks continuing to jump out her body. Raven released her arms from around her body and placed them by her side as the light from her body glew brighter.

Raven: "AZERATH METRION ZENFUTZ!"

Summoning her powers once again, the light surrounding her body spread throughout the prisoned container.

Voice from within Raven: "NOOO!"

As Ken got down on one knee and hid behind his sword, the container exploded as Raven's powers went throughout the whole room, causing all electronic devices to explode and causing the ceiling to collapse. As smoke and duct filled the room, Raven began to cough, choking on the dirty air. Finally as the smoke began to clear, Raven saw that she was finally free from the shield container and saw Ken nowhere in sight. With no energy left from using all of her powers trying to keep her father where he is, she fell to her hands and knees and gasped for air.

Ken: "Ugh..."

Looking up from hearing Ken's voice, Raven saw that he was under some of the rubble that she caused to fall from the ceiling. Pushing and sliding rubble to the side, Ken finally sat up and gasped for air as he looked directly at Raven.

Raven: "You idiot!"

Ken: "..."

Raven: "KEN!"

Ken: "That voice."

Raven: "What?"

Ken: "It was you."

Raven: "Me?"

Ken: "It was that voice I herd."

Raven: "Trigon's? But, how? Where?"

Ken: "I don't know how to explain it. It just jumps into my head at times, telling me to do this and do that... Like capture you."

Raven: "And you did it."

Ken: "For a price."

Raven: "And what would that be?"

Ken: "... That would be none of your business."

Raven: "Your a pest."

Ken: "I herd him call you his daughter."

Raven: "... I might be, but he's not my father. And your a fool for making a deal with him"

Ken: "And why is that."

Raven: "After you live up to your end of the bergen, he makes you regret it."

Trying to stand up, Raven fell back to her hands and knees and closed her eyes as she felt a strong presence coming within her.

Ken: "No energy left?"

Raven: "Hurry, kill me."

Ken: "What?"

Raven: "Do it!"

Ken: "... That's not what I do. Something is wrong isn't it?"

Raven: "It's my father. He knows that I used up too much power and is trying to take over my body again."

Ken: "..."

Raven: "If your not going to do it, then at least tell me something."

Ken: "What is it?"

Raven: "I know your not going to tell me your agenda for doing what your doing, so tell me this. Is part of your plan the destruction of the world?"

Ken: "..."

Raven: "Well let me inform you Ken, my father will do anything to take control or destroy this planet. If that's not your attentions, then don't let him."

Ken: "..."

Raven: "AHH!"

Ken: "RAVEN!"

Raven: "GO! GO FIND ROBIN AND CYBORG!"

Voice within Raven: "TOO LATE! AZERATH METRION ZENFUTZ!"

Not able to see anything coming his way, a black magic spell came from within Raven's body, exploding throughout the room, causing the room to cave in.

Ken: (THE ROOM IS COMING DOWN! WHO IS THIS TRIGON? I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE WHO BUILDING COLLAPSE!)

**(End of Chapter 13)**

_So how the story so far? Good? Bad? Interesting? Let me know your inputs and Review please. Until later have fun take care and stay safe._

_Johnny Lee_


	15. Chapter 14: Beginning of The End

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 14: Beginning of The End**

Barley escaping the collapsing building, Ken dived out just in time as he rolled away from the building and watched as it went down.

**Ken:** "I'm not going to get what I asked for from him? We'll just see about that." (And where is Jax?)

**Trigon:** Nice to see you in person, Ken."

**Ken:** "Huh?"

Jumping backwards as he saw the rubbled building turn black, Ken grabbed for his sword and but it in front of him as an defense. Watching the rubble, it then exploded as concrete and wood flew in all directions.

**Trigon:** "Good job Ken."

**Ken:** "..."

**Trigon:** "Not it's time for your payment!"

In Raven's body, Trigon lifted his right palm towards Ken and placed his left hand around his right wrist.

**Ken:** "TRIGON!"

**Trigon:** "Goodbye Ken."

**Familiar voice:** "AAAAHHHH"

**Trigon:** "Huh?"

**Ken:** "Who the... Ugh!"

Getting hit in the face by a green rough alligator tail, Ken fell back and slid three back away from Trigon. Sitting up he saw someone that he thought he got rid of.

**Beastboy:** In the words of Cyborg... Boya."

Getting up from the ground, Ken smiled as he watched Beastboy stand in front of the possessed body of Raven with no idea whats going on.

**Beastboy:** "Whats wrong? Cat gots ya tongue?

**Ken:** "..."

**Beastboy:** "Your going to pay for what you did to me."

**Ken:** "..."

**Beastboy:** "Well? SAY SOMETHING!"

**Ken:** "Behind you."

**Beastboy:** "Huh? Ugh!"

Only able to turn around and not to see what was going to happen, Beastboy got blasted by the azerath magic that was at first meant for Ken. Falling backwards and sliding to Ken's feet, Beastboy looked up at Ken and began to once again yell at him.

**Beastboy:** "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAVEN?"

**Ken:** "That's not Raven. That's Trigon."

Gasping for air as Beastbot was shock from what he heard, he quickly got to his feet and looked at the possessed Raven's body.

**Beastboy:** "Raven?"

**Trigon:** "Like Ken said, I'm Trigon, Raven is NO MORE!"

Taking a step back as he looked into the eyes of the possessed Raven, Beastboy felt Ken's hand on his shoulder.

**Beastboy:** "Huh?"

**Ken:** "Leave, now."

**Beastboy:** "OR WHAT!"

**Ken & Beastboy:** "AAHHHH"

Both falling backwards from another blast from Trigon, they both sat up from the ground and watched as Trigon slowly walked towards them.

**Ken:** "Or get destroyed by Trigon, that's what."

**Beastboy:** "What are you going to do?"

**Ken: **"I'm gonna try to slow him down. If I can't then... I'm gonna try to do what Raven first asked me to do."

**Beastboy:** "..."

**Ken:** "If you have something to say, then say it."

**Beastboy: **"Who side are you on?"

**Ken:** "...My side."

**Beastboy:** "But..."

**Ken:** Get out of here. Find the rest of your friends. And let them know what's going on."

**Beastboy:** "How am I going to tell them what's going on and I don't know what's going on?"

**Ken:** "Your annoying."

**Beastboy:** "Yeah I know, Raven tells me that all the time."

**Ken:** "Well then see that your not wanted here."

**Beastboy:** "First tell me what you did to Reven."

**Ken: **"I did nothing to her. All I've done was capture here like I was ordered."

**Beastboy:** "By who?"

**Ken:** "By him."

**Beastboy:** "Trigon?"

**Ken:** "That's enough for now. Now go get your friends. Raven said that he'll either take over this planet or destroy it. We have no time to waste."

Surprised to see Ken stepping to the plate and is willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the life of others, Beastboy knew that he could trust him and nodded his head as he turned into a humming bird and flew away.

**Ken:** "Now, shall we get started?"

**(End of Chapter 14)**

Good, Beastboy is back. Now what is going to happen next? And how will he find the titans if they're not at the base anymore? A lot of problems are playing a huge role. And what will happen in a fight between Ken and Trigon? Stay tuned to find out what happen in chapter 15: Ken vs. Trigon. Until then, have fun and stay safe everyone.

_Johnny Lee_


	16. Chapter 15: Ken vs Trigon

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 15: Ken vs. Trigon**

Ken: "Now, shall we get started?"

Trigon: "Don't you underestimate me boy?

Ken: "Likewise!"

Drawing his sword, Ken pointed forward towards Trigon and smiled with excitement as Trigon glowed with anger and stopped walking towards Ken.

Ken: "What, your not coming? Okay, I guess that I'll come TO YOU!"

Charging at Trigon with his sword in his left hand, Ken then reached behind his back with his right hand as he continued to run in a straight path for Trigon. As Trigon raised his right palm at Ken once again, Ken gave him no time to summon his powers and jumped into the air as he whipped five cards down to Trigon's feet.

Trigon: "What the? Uga!"

While coming down from the air, Ken watched as this cards exploded at Trigon's feet. Finally land on his feet, Ken had no time to put up his guard as Trigon shot a bullet from with the smoke, going directly through Ken's chess. Dropping his sword and falling to his knees as he began to cough, Trigon then charged out of the smoke and headed directly towards Ken at full speed.

Trigon: "Your mine!"

Knowing directly where Trigon was without looking up, Ken took another card and placed it under him then rolled out of the way as Trigon got next to him and tried kicking him.

Trigon: "Ugh!"

Getting to his hands and knees as he lifted his head and looked at his opponent with a smile on his face, Ken saw that his trick was working. His card transformed into a circle of ice and caused Trigon to fall.

Trigon: "You RUNT! You think your so funny, DON'T YOU?"

Getting off his hands and knees with a smile on his face and his sword in his left hand, Ken smiled and slowly lifted his right hand.

Ken: "... come on."

Speaking with much confidence as he waved his hand telling Trigon to come, Ken then lowered his right hand as he raised his left hand and sword in front of his face.

Ken: "...No more playing around."

Trigon: "No more playing around huh? Who do you think you are huh?"

Ken: "Me? I'm the one and only, Ken Chrono."

Trigon: "Grrr AHHHH!"

Ken: "WHAT THE?"

Almost being struck by blue lighting, Ken fell to the ground and felt it begin to vibrate. Getting back to his feet as he kept his balance with the ground beginning to vibrate harder and faster, the temperature in the air began to get hot as the ice Ken created on the ground melted.

Trigon: "YOU SAID NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! SO NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Causing the earth to shake, the grounds between Ken and Trigon stood began to spread apart. Jumping back and watching with concern, Ken finally saw the powers of Trigon.

Trigon: "WHATS WRONG? YOU SAID NO MORE PLAYING AROUND! NOW YOU COME TO ME!"

Growing with fear and anger, Ken placed the point of his sword on the ground and charged at Trigon at full spead. Going behind his back with his right hand as he continued to sprint directly at Trigon, Ken grabbed five of his cards and jumped over the crack in the grounds and flames came up trying to catch him.

Ken: "AAAAHHHH!"

Trigon: "AZERATH METRION ZENFUUUUTTTS!"

Using Raven's powers as his own, Trigon used the powers to pull a tree out of the ground and whipped it towards Ken. To his supprise, Ken jumped onto the flying tree and continued running as he slammed a card into the tree and jumped off. Landing on the ground as the tree exploded, Ken then once again continued his pursuit towards Trigon.

Ken: "DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME TRIGOOON!"

Trigon: "LIKEWISE BOOOOOYYYY GRRRAAAAA!"

Causing the ground to shake harder, more and more cracks and craters came to on the surface as Ken was near his target.

Ken: "TRIGON! HAAAA!"

Jumping into the air, heading towards Trigon as he placed his remaining four cards onto his sword. As Ken came down from the air swinging his sword directly at Trigon's head with full speed, something came and blocked his path.

Ken: "WHAT THE?"

Jumping from Ken's blindside, a fire creature stood in front of him and Trigon as it took attack that was meant for Trigon. As the creature then smiled, Ken remembered about his cards that were attached to the sword and tried to yank it out, but was too late as the card and creature exploded, causing Ken to get caught within his own attack and fly back from the explosion's impact. Falling to the ground as chinks of dirt and grass followed him, Ken then began to cough as he got to one hand and knee and fell back to his stomach. Going unconscious, more and more fire creatures surrounded him ready to attack if they saw any sign of Ken getting up.

Trigon: "... Exterminate him."

Turning around and walking away with an evil smirk on his captive face. He heard Ken screaming in pain as explosions accrued. Stopping for a moment as the wind blew by and tossed the possessed Raven's hair into the air, Trigon then looked back and saw his minions constantly closing in on Ken as they continued to explode. Not hearing his now favorite unction anymore, Trigon then turned his head back in front of him and continued walking.

**(End of Chapter 15)**

_Oh my god! Ken! I guess Trigon was to powerful for him. What did Trigon promise Ken? What will Trigon 'The Tyrant' next move be? With him and his fire minions back, it looks like everything is going smoothly for him. Whats with Beast Boy? Did he find Robin and the others? What will his reaction be when he finds out that Robin is cooperating with Slade? Is Cyborg finally okay? Did the girls finally wake up? And where is Jax? So many questions with so many answers. To find out the answers to your questions, continue to read the next upcoming chapters as they are posted. Until then, have fun and stay safe._

_Johnny Lee_


	17. Chapter 16: Searching For A Portal

_Teen Titans:_

_Incarnation of Destruction_

Written By: Johnny Lee A.K.A Big Guv

**Chapter 16: Searching For A Portal**

Away from the grounds that he just fought Ken, Trigon walked the streets of Junk city as people looked at watched as they knew that something wasn't right about Raven.

**Civilian:** "Whats wrong with her, she looks evil. Did her eyes just glow read or was I seeing things?"

They whispered amongst them selfs as they quickly grew annoying to Trigon, stopping and softly growling while in the middle of the city.

**Civilian:** "She's growling like some type of monster, did she make the sky dark and cause all of that earth shaking?"

**Civilian:** "No, Raven wouldn't do that. She's one of the good guys."

**Civilian:** "Huh?"

As everyone stopped talking and looked at the possessed Rave. Trigon herd every word they said as he smiled and his eyes glowed red. Quickly twitching his head towards the civilian who believed that the person walking the street was really Raven, Trigon lifted his hand towards him and smiled as he spoke the words that Raven would normally use.

**Trigon:** "AZERATH METRION ZENFUTS:

Causing the man to go through a grocery store window, everyone watched and screamed then ran in all different directions.

**Trigon:** "SHUT UUUP!"

Raising his left fist into the air, The ground once again started vibrate harder and harder until cracks and craters accrued.

**Trigon:** "AZERATH METRION ZENFUTS!

Using Raven's powers mixed with his own, a red ball of light wrapped around his fist then shot off to the sky. With some people looking up into the sky and others still screaming and running, the read light quickly came back down and caused a huge explosion. Even having to close his eyes from the bright light, when Trigon opened his eyes, he saw that everything went right. Everyone turned into stone once again.

**Trigon:** "Now, since that's settled."

Turning his head and looking in all different directions as he thought to himself, Trigon then begun to walked in a straight path down the street of Junk city.

**Trigon:** "I must find the portal where I can get out of this retched body soon. I know you hid it Raven, but where?"

Stopping and looking to his right, Trigon saw a destroyed T building nearly destroyed on a small island and gave a smile as he turned his body turned and his eyes glowed read.

**Trigon:** "It's there, isn't it... Raven? In the tower?

Levitating into the air and then flying off, Trigon headed directly towards the Titans Tower at full speed, past buildings and over the water. Finally reaching the Tower, he landed outside and looked up at the giant T building and smiled at the destruction that took place there, then used Raven's powers to teleport into the Tower. Teleporting himself into the living quarters where he saw nothing but a huge cracked television and a broken Game Station XL, Trigon looked to his left then his right, then began walking down a straight path towards the hallway as he set his eyes in front of him.

**Trigon:** "What you have concealed, you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be for filled. The portal will be opened!"

**(End of Chapter 16)**

-Man, he put the townspeople in stone again. And what portal is he talking about? How in the heck did he beat Beast Boy to the Tower? Or did he? Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter in chapter 17. So until next time... Have fun and stay safe everyone!-

Johnny Lee


End file.
